


Family Worries

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anesthesia, Body Image, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, OtaYuri Week, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, Wedding Planning, Wisdom Teeth, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Ch.1.“Otabek said I won’t feel anything so I don’t know what there’ll be to tell.” Yuri’s says and nervously scratches the back of his head, making Ada laugh at the sight, snapping her out of her trail of thought.--Ch.2.“Yuuri, why do you sometimes hate well fitting clothing?” Viktor seems to lean in closer to the computer as he speaks and Yuuri has to focus harder to not get distracted by his fiancé's dreamy eyes.





	1. Wisdom Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on the 20th but this is what happens when you suddenly decide to change the timeline, write a new chapter in the middle and send it to your editor (who unlike you actually has a life) on the last day.  
> I'm REALLY sorry if any of you were getting impatient.

***Yura***

“did you get your wisdom teeth taken out?”

 

***Beka***

“No, I think they just grew in without me noticing.”

“I never had any problems with my teeth”

 

***Yura***

“of course you didn’t, you’re like the perfect human or smt”

 

***Beka***

“What’s that even supposed to mean? XD”

“Are you scared to get your wisdom teeth out?”

 

***Yura***

“of course I’m not!!”

“who do you even think I am??”

“I’m the ICE TIGER OF RUSSIA!”

 

***Beka***

“It’ll be fine, Yura. People get their wisdom teeth removed every day.”

“And it’s not like you’ll feel anything while it’s happening.”

 

***Yura***

“...”

“You promise?”

 

***Beka***

“Of course I do”

 

 

\---

 

 

***Hell***

“I’ll have Vik pick you up after the dentist, ok?”

 

***Yura***

“WAT? NO!!”

 

***Hell***

“I’ll drop you off but I have to be at work before the operation is over.”

 

***Yura***

“TAKE A FREE DAY THEN”

 

***Hell***

“Yura, I can’t.”

“It’ll be fine, he has a car so you’ll get home a lot faster and will be able to rest.”

 

***Yura***

“but I don’t want him to pick me up! he’s weird since Katsudon left and will probs whine to me!”

 

***Hell***

“I know u know how to zone him out.”

“relax for now, the operation isn’t for another two days”

 

 

\---

 

 

“So, when can I expect my grandchildren to visit me again? Or are you going to forget I exist now that you both are living the grown up life in your own apartment?” Nikolai’s statement is a bit sarcastic, as always, reminding Ada and Yuri that he’s probably the wittiest one amongst the three of them.

“No-o-o!” Yuri and Ada whine in unison as their granddad’s laughter rings through the speaker on Ada’s phone that’s placed on the table in front of the two.

“We’ll go to Moscow as soon as possible, it’s just quite hectic over here right now.” Ada tries to explain calmly but when she meets Yuri’s eyes they exchange an identical guilty look. They already know what Nikolai is going to say next.

“No need to explain, I’m not trying to make you both feel bad. It’s just that before you lived together, I got to see you almost every weekend. It gets kind of lonely nowadays.” He sighs sadly after his statement. And there goes the ‘not making you feel bad’. Nikolai knows exactly what he’s doing and both Yuri and Ada frown at the phone in front of them.

“So-o-ory.” The younger Plisetskys say, voices sounding guilty and defeated but Nikolai laughs on the other end of the call, probably feeling like he’s won some kind of a game.

“I’ll forgive you this time, nothing we can do right now. Yura’s getting his wisdom teeth out so no travelling for him, huh?” Nikolai’s statement seems to startle Yuri, as if it had made him remember a frightening occurrence and he whispers a barely audible agreement.

“You’ll have to tell me all about it when you finally _do_ come to visit, okay Yura? You’re the first person in our family that has had to get their wisdom teeth out so you’re special.” As Yuri looks at Ada for confirmation of Nikolai’s statement, she nods but concentrates on the phone in front of her and the sound of her grandfather’s low voice.

Ada realises it’s quite silly to think about the one person who also did have to get their wisdom teeth out and who Yuri’s obviously taken after. But grandpa’s almost right, she’s not exactly family, she’s never even been a Plisetsky.

“Otabek said I won’t feel anything so I don’t know what there’ll be to tell.” Yuri’s says and nervously scratches the back of his head, making Ada laugh at the sight, snapping her out of her trail of thought.

“The Kazakh boy that was at your birthday?” Yuri perches up at Nikolai’s question and a somewhat proud smile settles on his lips as he nods eagerly and says yes maybe a few too many times.

“He seemed quiet and quite serious, a good kid, I liked him. He’s probably telling the truth. But you’ll still visit me even if there’s nothing to tell me, right?” Nikolai’s gone back to his usual lighthearted tone as he speaks, and Yuri looks as proud as he does when he wins a competition after his grandfather’s praise of his friend.

“Of course we will. We would go this weekend because, you know, the further away Yuri is from the rink, the more he can rest,” Yuri shoots Ada an angry glance she dismisses with a smile “but it’ll mean leaving Viktor alone since his fiancé had to leave for business and his current relationship with his dad makes it obvious he won’t go visit his parents.” Ada finishes with a slight frown and hears Nikolai hum in agreement on the other end.

“Vitya _is_ a special one, you really shouldn’t leave him alone until the one he loves returns to him.” The smile in the older man’s voice can clearly be heard and Yuri whines before Nikolai’s even fully finished the sentence.

“Grandpa, don’t tell me you think they’re cute too!” Yuri whines so loudly that Alla, who has just walked into the room, seems to decide to leave just as quickly as she appeared.

“Viktor has the same look in his eyes when he looks at his Yuuri as I did when I looked at your grandmother. I might not look like it, but I believe in true love and those two have exactly that.” Nikolai’s rarely shown longing makes him sound distant compared to how he usually talks with his grandchildren and Yuri sits back in his seat, sulking, and Ada doesn’t know what to do with two sad Plisetsky’s at the same time.

“Okay you two, how about I head to work and you both head to bed early for once?” Ada knows it’s painfully obvious how she’s trying to change the topic but she couldn’t care less as Nikolai laughs through the phone.

“Okay, okay, Adachka. I thought I was the grown up here but whatever you say.” Nikolai partly mocks before saying his usual goodbye’s, sending his love to the both of them and disconnecting the call. Ada slides her phone in her pocket and stands up, leaving a still frowning Yuri to sit by himself, knees pulled close.

“C’mon, Yura you need to go to sleep. The appointment is at eleven but we have to be there at around ten.” She stretches out her hand to help him up but he shakes his head, averting his eyes.

“I don’t wanna.” Yuri mutters and pulls his knees closer, still pouting like a five year old and Ada can’t hold back a half sad smile.

“Tiger, are you pouting about something grandpa said or about the operation tomorrow?” She says and crouches in front of him, looking at his face from below and tucking his hair behind his ear.

Yuri turns his head to the side, avoiding Ada’s gaze and looking at the door through which Alla has decided to return. He follows her movements as she comes closer, trying to find an answer in her fuzzy fur or her dark eyes but he doesn’t succeed.

“I don’t know.” He finally speaks up but the answer doesn’t even satisfy himself. “Maybe I’m scared for tomorrow.” He unhooks the grip he has on his own legs and pats Alla as she sits next to him.

“And maybe I’m a bit mad that he brought up grandma.” Yuri whispers and finally looks at Ada’s face. Her eyes widen for a moment but then she seems to process something and gives him a small smile before patting his head.

“Yura, I know you’ve been trying to forget her to make it easier for yourself but believe me, it’s okay to miss her. Grandpa and I miss her too.” Yuri looks like he’s going to say something after she’s done talking but in the end just nods. She stands up after that, ruffling his hair and taking his hand to pull him up.

“C’mon now, go to sleep. Or at least pretend you’re sleeping when actually you’re on your phone for half the night, worrying about tomorrow.” Ada laughs and they both head to their own rooms, Ada to get ready for work and Yuri to change into his pajamas.

Yuri’s back in the hallways before Ada, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as Ada takes her jacket and bag.

“I’m off. I’ll wake you up in the morning, okay?” Ada says and Yuri nods with a small pout on his face.

“It’ll be fine, dummy. You’ve been through more pain because of skating. And since when are tigers afraid of the dentist?” She ruffles his hair with a laugh and kisses his forehead, trying to use the height advantage while she still has it before saying goodbye and leaving Yuri alone for the night.

 

 

\---

 

 

***Yura***

“youre sooo great bekaaa”

 

***Beka***

“I’m guessing the operation went well, huh? :D”

 

***Yura***

“sooo well i didn’t feel a thing !!"

"you really did tell the truth ❤❤”

 

***Beka***

“I’m glad it didn’t hurt but how many pain meds are you on right now?”

 

***Yura***

“sooo many"

"I feel so good, can’t feel my yaw AT ALL”

“I’ve been in pain for weeks"

"WEEKS BEKA !! "

"and now I can’t feel a thing”

“I’m pretty sure i could bite a hole in my cheek and it wouldn’t hurt one bit”

 

***Beka***

“Yuri don’t do that!”

“Yuri do not try to do that!”

“Yuri?!?”

 

***Yura***

“Viktor told me I’m an idiot can you believe that??”

“pffff the only idiot in this car is him”

“stupid old baldie”

 

***Beka***

“Why is Viktor taking you home and not Ada?”

 

***Yura***

“ ‘I need to work Yuri bla bla blaaa’ ”

“she’s at work like 24/7 is it really that awful to spend time with me???”

 

***Beka***

“It’s really fun to spend time with you Yuri, don’t worry. She’s probably working so much to be able to support you better.”

 

***Yura***

“but I barely seeee heeer”

“what was the point of living together if I’m alone most of the time??"

"I hate it”

 

***Beka***

“Yura, don’t say that, you love living with her.”

 

***Yura***

“I dooo”

“you really do listen to what I say, don’t you? I like youuu”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think, what did you think?? Please leave comments with your thoughts and/or questions and please leave Kudos <3


	2. Maids of Honour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wanted their wedding to have maids of honour. Unsurprisingly, Yuuri's will be Mari and Viktor's Ada.  
> Also, do you rememember that thought Otabek had about Ada's outfit choices back in _"Accepting Family"_? Well, this is related to that.

“Yuuri, I almost forgot! We have to use the fact that we have these two with us at the same time!” Viktor exclaims as Yuuri’s gone quiet for a second on the other end of their Skype call.

“These two?” Yuuri ask in a bit of confusion and looks at Viktor with his head tilted to the side.

“You’re with Mari, I’m with Ada. This is the perfect time to talk about the maids of honour dresses! Did it arrive?!” The almost childish excitement on Viktor’s face makes Yuuri smile and he nods, looking at the smile on Viktor's face stretch wider.

“It arrived two days ago or so and Mari tried it on right away. I could see that she really likes it and mum was so excited she started crying. I don’t think it needs any more changes, it fits really well.” Yuuri doesn’t fight the huge smile that sits on his own lips as he thinks back to the scene a few days back and looks at Viktor’s excited face as he nods along with Yuuri’s sentences.

“That’s really good! Ada, how’s yours? Did you get it already?” Viktor turns his head to the side where Ada’s sitting, out of the frame, and Yuuri sees Viktor’s brows furrow almost immediately.

It's quiet for longer than Yuuri finds normal and the slowly growing disappointment he sees on Viktor's face makes him realise the quiet isn't due to Ada being busy with something or ignoring him. There’s a barely audible ‘small’ said in Russian and Yuuri furrows his own brows when he hears Ada’s shy tone for the first time since they met and her decision to change to Russian.

“Ada,” Viktor’s voice sounds like a strange mixture of serious and hurt while Yuuri doesn’t know if this really is a conversation he should hear when Viktor continues in Russian, in the same, for him abnormally serious, tone. “Is it really _small_?”

He continues to look to where Ada’s sitting and the longer the silence drags on, the more pained Yuuri thinks Viktor's face looks.

“It’s... Fine. No changes needed.” Ada’s tone still seems a bit unsure but she’s answered in English and Yuuri has to think for a while to realise she’s changed the language again. When she suddenly declares she needs to get to work she talks in her usual manner, tone confident and clear.

When she’s left the apartment after an obviously rushed goodbye and Viktor’s sighed, running his fingers through his fringe Yuuri speaks up in a confused voice.

“What’s that all about?” Yuuri realises he’s hunched forwards in an attempt to hear the two better so he quickly straightens up before Viktor answers after another sigh.

“Problems with wearing clothes that _actually fit_.” Viktor says and rubs his forehead before resting his chin in his hands with a tired expression and looking at Yuuri's face through the screen.

“What!? But she always wears well fitting clothes?” The surprise and confusion must be obvious in Yuuri’s voice because Viktor laughs before answering.

“She’d probably wear something the size of a potato sack if I didn’t make her buy decently fitting clothes every time I take her shopping.” Viktor gives Yuuri a somewhat sad smile and Yuuri lets it slide that he had no idea Viktor frequently took Ada shopping. But then again, he really shouldn’t be surprised.

“Are you sure? I can’t even imagine Ada wearing an oversized hoodie.” He says with a chuckle and Viktor gives him a kind of, half agreeing, half amused hum.

“Yuuri, why do you sometimes hate well fitting clothing?” Viktor seems to lean in closer to the computer as he speaks and Yuuri has to focus harder to not get distracted by his fiancé's dreamy eyes.

“Well, because I get anxious about my body if I’ve gained weight but I don’t see how this could apply to Ada. I feel like she’s the thinnest person I’ve seen in real life.” Yuuri realises what he’s said could come off as offensive and he quickly puts his hand over his mouth, mumbling an apology but Viktor just answers with the same strange hum as before.

“Double standards, solnyshko, double standards.” Viktor says in a sing song voice but his face seems sad and Yuuri’s eyes widen.

“Really? Body insecurities? With her attitude? I didn’t expect Ada to be insecure about anything.” Yuuri’s sure the expression on his face looks just as confused as his voice sounded but before he can ask any questions Viktor’s simply stated that Ada’s full of surprises and swiftly changed the subject, making Yuuri realise it must be something he’s not allowed to know about just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still hinting at that thing Ada has ;) This is quite obviously set a day or two after Yuri's gotten his wisdom teeth out so Yuuri's still in Japan for that sponsor related business I mentioned in _Doubting Family_. He'll return in the next part and will be greeted with a surprise he totally didn't expect so I hope you're looking forwards to it. ;)  
>  I'd love if you guys left comments with your thoughts/questions and kudos because this girl right here needs your validation :D


End file.
